Hannibal McFist
Hannibal McFist is the secondary antagonist of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. While he appears a friendly philanthropist, he is actually a greedy and slightly crazed businessman. Like The Sorcerer he is Randy's arch-nemesis. He was voiced by , who also voices Bender from Futurama, Lobo from Justice League Action, and Brother Blood from Teen Titans. Biography CEO and owner of McFist industries, that makes just about everything, he is described as "Global Gazillionaire" and is the most "beloved man" appearing a wealthy Philanthropist, however he is secretly obsessed with gaining more power, and along with his Mad scientist Viceroy he continually plots to kill the Ninja, through a variety of robots and traps. McFist is easily angered, bad tempered and prone to violent outbursts, however he is also quiet dim and arrogant, and is normally quite incompetent at his job, although he does seem to be getting better as time goes on. He also will often claim any successful idea as his own, despite his seeming lack of intelligence, several of his schemes have come close to succeeding. He's also reasonably capable of creating a friendly facade for the masses, although he does slip on occasion. Despite being an evil man, McFist does truthfully love his wife, and is even willing to put up with his aggressive and boisterous son Bash Johnson for her. Randy managed to unmask McFist for the villain he was, however this led him to being overcome with sadness at having lost everything. And thus he became vulnerable to the Sorcerer's evil magic, having no quarms with using his follower, the Sorcerer turned him into a monster. Enraged he attacked Randy to get revenge. Realizing that provoking his enemy was a mistake, Randy managed to turn McFist back to normal, and covered up his evil acts, by claiming he had always been possessed with the evil magic. Personality McFist is possibly the wealthiest man alive, with literally enough money to burn and to the public of Noresville, he is a kind and generous philanthropist who is responsible for nearly every popular product device in town but this merely facades his true nature to the people. In reality McFist is a hot-tempered, loud-mouthed, aggressive, mean-spirited, violent, ruthless, money and power hungry, corrupt businessman. Despite his immeasurable wealth, Hannibal is extremely greedy so much that he struck a deal with the Sorcerer and bargained that if he destroys his despised enemy he will give McFist a power of his choosing. He is arrogant, destructive and just plain ruthless in nature, he allowed his robots to be released within Noresville and did not care about the destruction he wreaked in his path. McFist is quite idiotic at times as when he described he described himself as a gazillionare depsite that number not existing and actually thinking that his assistant Viceroy was the Ninja despite him being right next to him at the time. What really defines McFist is his short-tempered nature, the slightest of inconveniences would set him on edge and cause him to shout excessively, it was this abuse that caused his minions, Robo-Apes fo rise against him. Despite his arrogance, McFist was capable of apologizing if he was wrong, he begrudgingly apologized for his harsh way of treating them so he could stop their revelation. In all of his faults Hannibal deeply cared for his wife, Marci and actually, if not forcefully, helped raise her raise his step-son Bash Johnson. Category:Wealthy Category:Charismatic Category:Businessmen Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Greedy Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:The Heavy Category:Arrogant Category:Karma Houdini Category:Brutes Category:Archenemy Category:Randy Cunningham Villains Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:In Love Category:Monsters Category:Fighters Category:Supervillains Category:Enforcer Category:Spouses Category:Protective Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mastermind Category:Parents